And If You Asked Me
by Sarcastic Twists
Summary: Dramione song-fic based on the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Post Hogwarts, DH complient but not epilouge. Hermione loves Draco, but will never tell anyone.


Song-fic of I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

a/n yes I know Draco's birthday is actually the 5th of June not the 17th. I changed it to fit with the song. And I know that Draco is being super OOC except for the arrogance but that's how I pictured him as a nice guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from its world. That belongs to the super lucky J. K. Rowling. I obviously don't own the song I'd lie by Taylor Swift, or anything else that you recognize that I forgot to mention. **

**Hermione's P.O.V**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes  
_

I see Draco driving up his driveway with his newest girlfriend. Oddly enough, it was a muggle girl.

He, after the Final Battle, had given up his pureblood beliefs and thought everyone was equal. He and I actually became such good friends that we're now room mates.

SLAM

Oh. Draco's back I guess.

I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs. As always, he tells me about his dates. Though I never tell him to stop talking about them. Its just the torture I need so I can stop loving him. I'm a terrible advice giver when it comes to Draco and his talks of his girlfriends. I just get lost in grey eyes with a hint of blue in them.

Yes, I, Hermione Jean Granger, am in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

"Merlin! I cant believe Katherine thinks I'm in love with her after the third date! I don't fall in love. I promise, with you Hermione as my witness, I will never fall in love!" Draco says.

He's been ranting about the "love-crazed Katherine" for half an hour now. Draco's even running his fingers through his hair. A sign of frustration when it comes to him.

"Draco!" I cried while laughing, "You have to fall in love sometime"

"Nope. I'll be a male spinster. Never gonna be married, or have those monsters called children running amok"

"Are you going to have lots of cats around?" I teased.

"Yes, of course. That's the main ingredient" he says in total seriousness.

We both burst out laughing. Hopefully, he doesn't notice that mine has a bit of a worried tone in it. I hope he doesn't keep that promise…

_I don't think it ever crossed his mine  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

I wonder if he has ever noticed that when he tells a joke, I pretend to laugh. Even as we listen to his favorite songs (which I faithfully memorized) and joking around, that promise is stuck in my mind. Up-front in my mind.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
_

"Draco's coming in a minute! Put more green in the decorations! It's his favorite color after all." I said.

"Of course it's his favorite color! He isn't an ex-Slytherin for nothing!" said Ron while hanging up the 'Happy Birthday Draco!' banner.

I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Stupid Malfoy lover…" Ron mumbled while rubbing his head.

I purposely ignored him.

Everyone was pitching in to make Draco's birthday the best. I had been counting the days till June 17th since May.

His sister was even there. Apparently, Lucius had cheated on Narcissa and gave birth to a girl who looked like Draco's twin. She had the pale blond hair and grey eyes that were associated with Lucius' children. I still give thanks to Merlin that Lucius is dead and long gone.

I still remember the days when Draco and I argued constantly. Now its just playful teasing. He hasn't called me a mudblood in years.

_And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

"Hermione, do you love Draco?" asked Ginny.

We were in a little café in Hogsmeade because the boys were having a 'guys night'. Pretty much lots of drinking, smoking, and poker.

"Of course not Gin! How could you think such a thing!" I said indignant.

"Just a question, 'Mione. Just a question…" said Ginny while drinking more of her cappuccino. Thankfully saying nothing more.

If only she knew how much of a lie that was.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

Whenever he walks into a room, my heart seems to skip two beats. My eyes sparkle and I hope that his sparkle the same way.

Sadly, they don't.

Even though we are the best of friends and I know more about him than most people, he still doesn't realize my devotion.

In a way, I'm glad so i don't get the embarrassment rejection entails, but in the back of my mind, I wish he knew and felt the same way.

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never lets no body see him cry  
And I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine_

I can still remember the first anniversary of his mother's death. I found Draco in his room, actually crying. Before that, I had rarely ever seen him come out of his hard exterior.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Its my mother's death's anniversary" he answered with a coldness I hadn't heard since Hogwarts.

I thought of what to do. Should I just leave him how he is, or should I comfort him?

"Would you like a hug?" I asked hesitantly. Stupid mouth! He's probably going to reject it and I'm going to be so embarrassed.

He nodded with his head down. Wow. He must have really loved his mother to show so much weakness, even after his old prejudices died and he became kinder.

As I hugged him, I breathed in his intoxicating cologne. I sighed inwardly. If only he were mine…

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green __He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

"Hermione you so love Draco" said Lavender Brown as she leaned back on my couch.

I had invited her over to chat about things (namely who was her mysterious new boyfriend) and here she comes and tells me I love Draco!

It's true but she doesn't have to know that.

"Dear Merlin of course it isn't true! We are just really good friends" I said with an underlying sense of panic in my voice.

"Uh-huh. Yea. Just friends" said Lavender. She sipped her martini.

"So who do you love??" I asked eager to change the subject.

Apparently Lavender got the drift of changing the subject and replied "Now that's a secret I'll never tell"

_He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

"Bye Hermione" said Draco as he walked out the door for his date. A new girl this time; Carla as I recall.

"Wait!" I cried. Should I tell him and put me out of my confusion?

"What?" he asked while turning to face me.

I got lost yet again in those perfect grey eyes. What would I say? 'I love you'? 'I cant live without you'? Or the ever classic 'You are the air I breathe'?

"Nothing. Go on your date" I said with a forced smile.

He shrugged and went out the door.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
_

"You know Hermione, I think Lavender's secret boyfriend is Weasley" said Draco while strumming his guitar.

He had learned to play that after the war and had been keeping it a secret from everyone else. I actually found out because I walked in on him practicing.

"Really? How you can tell these things honestly astonishes me sometimes" I said while watching him play.

"Weasley is always blushing when Lavender comes into the room. In every party any of us host, they are always looking around and when they finally see each other they smile. Haven't you noticed?" he replied.

"Not everyone is as perceptive as you, Draco" I said.

"You are so right. I'm just special like that" said Draco being his usual arrogant self.

"Are all Malfoys this cocky?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only the very special ones, meaning me" he smirked.

We both laughed. Draco may be incredibly perceptive but the only thing he hasn't seen his how I feel about him.

_First thought when I wake up  
Is my God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

Great. Another dream about Draco and I. I groan and roll over on my bed.

This happens every day. So, every day I end up thinking about him as soon as I wake up.

The dream was like all the others. He said he loved me and I said he loved him back. It forwarded into our wedding and I can even feel my dream-self's happiness. After that, it forwarded us to us in Malfoy Manor (he had inherited everything after his father died) with our multiple kids running around. Another forward through the dream into us lying in each others arms, old and wrinkly, with a smile on our faces.

Too bad that will never happen. I'm in a one-sided love relationship and I think that's how its going to stay forever. No matter how much I plead to the gods for that not to be true. I'm still praying for that miracle.

_And Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" I said. I had been reading a book in the library in our two-bedroom flat. It was near the window so lots of light illuminated the book.

Draco walks in looking bemused.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something"

"Ask away"

"Lavender and Ginny came and told me that you…loved me. Is it true?" he asked. He looked a bit uncomfortable having to ask this.

Though, I saw a tiny flicker of hope in his eyes. It left as quickly as it had come so I didn't know if it was even real or not.

I sighed. He would have to know sometime. What better time than now when he's asking me himself?

"I think the only way to tell you is like this"

I took a deep breath preparing for what I was going to do. My stomach felt as if it was on the floor and my hands went clammy with nerves. I hope he doesn't laugh at me…

"And yes I could tell you, your favorite color's green, you love to argue, oh and it kills me, your sisters beautiful, you have your father's eyes, and if you asked me if I loved you, I'd lie" I said shakily.

Draco's face slowly spread into a grin so big that I thought his cheeks would break.

"And what would you say if I asked you?"

"That I don't love you" I croaked. My throat was completely dry.

His smile became even wider, if possible.

"It's good that your lying. Because I love you too" My grin matched his when I heard this.

He pulled me into his arms and gave the kiss I've been waiting for all my life.

I broke away. "When did you know you loved me?" My curious nature was too great not to ask.

He didn't answer just gave me another kiss. I pulled away again.

"Did anyone know you loved me?" I asked. My curiosity could not be sated until I knew everything. No wonder people called me a know-it-all.

Again, he didn't answer. Just shut me up with another kiss.

Oh well. I'll ask him later. Right now, I want to enjoy.

_Don't you ask me if I love him__  
_

_Cause I'd lie_

Then again, if he asked me , I guess I wouldn't lie.


End file.
